kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily is a normal- looking 11- year old girl, but with silvery dragon wings and a long, silvery prehensile tail. She claims to be " guardian of the multiverse," and can use different Pokemon attacks. She is from the game part of the Pokeverse and is half human, half Mew, and her wings were given to her by Arceus, enabling her to use moves like fly and steel wing. She can use any Pokemon move, but only if multiple Pokemon can use it. She can also turn into any Pokemon, as well as some other things. She is leader/founder of The Chosen Ones, a group of video game characters including her brother Ben, Pit, Link, and 4 others who know about and help her protect the multiverse. She is also the founder/leader of the Legion of Hybrids, a superhero team of other human-Pokemon hybrids that protect the Unova region. Appearance Lily has brown, straight, long hair that comes down to the middle of her back. Her tail is like Mew's tail but silvery, and she can use it like an extra arm. She has wings like a Reshiram, but silvery. She is 5 foot 1, and has blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a sky blue tank top and a matching skirt, a silver necklace with a quartz crystal pendant, and a silver bracelet with a small, silver, key shaped charm that has her Key Stone on it. On her right arm she wears a watch, kind of like an Apple Watch,but with buttons on the side that have different functions. The watch has an aqua blue wristband. Her sneakers are aqua blue. She sometimes wears a more superhero-like outfit that she calls her Nyx outfit, which is a black tank top and skirt, a special silver headband with a star on it, special sunglasses, and a special denim vest, and a pair of black combat boots. In winter she wears a teal shirt, the same skirt with black leggings under it, a plain denim vest,a teal scarf, and the same pair of black combat boots. She owns non-special versions of the vest, headband and sunglasses that she wears for fun. Her party outfits is a black dress with some bands of black sequins on it, and a pair of silver ballet fl . She has a sky-blue fleece coat that she wears during the winter, and when it's snowing, she wears a pair of black snowboots, a sky-blue winter coat, and a pair of teal gloves. Powers Lily can use any Pokemon move, but only if multiple Pokemon can use it ( except for teleport). She can fly, turn into any Pokemon, and use her tail like an extra arm. She can also turn into an anthropomorphic cat with silver fur and when she does, she gains retractable claws. She also has an animatronic version of her cat form, but without the wings,claws, or powers. She can talk to any Pokemon, use telekinesis, create force fields, fire small balls of Psypower energy ( the same energy her force fields are made of) that she refers to as bursts,make Psypower claws, and summon multiple Psypower blades and launch them at foes which she refers to as Bladestorm, and she has enhanced strength and speed. She can also turn invisible.She can cast spells, as demonstrated when she accidentally turned Link into a kid. Also, she can use her psychic powers to control people's dreams. She has used Musimagic so much she barely needs the crystals. Her night vision is slightly better then most peoples, but she sometimes still needs night vision goggles. After the events of Legend of the Uniton, she now has the pure-magic Uniton Stone, and when she activates it, she gains a pair of sliver cat ears, and her hands become sort of paw-like, having silver fur and little claws on them. The pure-magic Uniton Stone makes her powers stronger. Sometimes, when she's dreaming, she might have a vision of the future. She calls those visions prophecies. She has enhanced hearing, and due to this, high-pitched noises like microphone feedback cause her pain, and the stronger the sound is, the more painful it is. Her ability is unknown, although she belives it to be Cute Charm, due to the fact that she emits pheromones that cause boys to fall in love with her, mostly ones she has a crush on. This could explain why Roy has a (obsessive, yandere-esque)crush on her, and possibly Pit, who might have a crush on her as well. She actually had to focus to prevent the pheromones from affecting Sora. (All she was able to do was weaken the effect.) This "ability" later turned out to be temporaty, and the result of a spell gone wrong Gadgets Her watch , called the Portalis Watch, is how she travels through dimensions, thanks to its portal projector. It can be used to email her friends, it has a grappling hook, and a laser used to cut through barriers like doors.She has a hammer that can be thrown like a boomerang, another hammer that turns into a sword, A backpack that is a pocket dimension, A bunch of crystals that fit into a small hole on her watch and play special kind of music called Musimagic that activates special powers. In her ear there is a small earpiece that lets her communicate with her brother. Every chosen one has a watch like hers except without the crystal slot. She owns a pair of sunglasses that turn into a superhero mask, and function as swim goggles, magnifiers, and night vision goggles.She mostly wears them with her Nyx outfit. She also has a denim vest that she wears with her Nyx outfit similar to the one she wears with her winter outfit, but is made of a durable armor-like material and turns into a cape, and a silver headband with a star on it that also goes with her Nyx outfit. The headband can turn into a silver tiara with blue gemstones. Personality She is almost always happy, never sad, and is a bit boy- crazy. She has a crush on almost every boy she meets, and is very smart, smart enough to invent all of her gadgets. She loves sweets, especially chocolate, loves playing pranks, uses her invisibility to steal cookies from her friends, and loves to dance, make art, do science experiments, go swimming, go on thrill rides, read, and play video games. Relationships Her brother is a 13-year-old half-Gallade boy named Ben, who also comes from the Pokeverse. They aren't actually related in any way, they are simply such close friends that they consider each-other family. She is friends with Pit, and has a crush on him. Pit is also a Chosen One. She is good friends with Link, even though she turned him into a kid. He is also a Chosen One. She knows a few of the Pokemon game protagonists and rivals, namely the Hoenn, Kalos, and Alola ones, and is especially good friends with the ones from Hoenn, but she is also very good friends with the ones from Alola. She is also friends with Roy from Fire Emblem, another Chosen One, who she met in Super Smash Bros. and she has a crush on him. She is friends with Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank, who is also a chosen one, Tails the fox from Sonic the hedgehog who is another Chosen One, and Proto Man from the Mega Man games, the final Chosen One (for now) , and she has a crush on him, too. In fact, they are now a couple.(yes, she is dating a robot. She is a bit obsessed with robots, so it sorta makes sense) She is also friends with Sora from Kingdom Hearts, and, as with most boys, she has a crush on him, and he is an honorary Chosen One. Trivia She is only able to use Musimagic because she is half immortal, and a normal mortal would be destroyed by the power of it. Pit is also able to use it, due to him being an angel. She loves it when cartoon characters break the fourth wall. She loves puns and is good at making them. She is very good at sin She loves shiny things, like cats do. She created the popular in-universe webcomic/toon AI Adventures. In kid icarus: Shrek is love shrek is life she is sadly killed by Drek because she is a follower and supporter of shrek. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Fanfiction Category:Character Category:Kid icarus: Shrek is love Shrek is life Category:Deaceased